


The Strange Labyrinth

by javegar453



Series: The Strange Labyrinth [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: Maxine Caufield, a Seattle college studant, is assigned to research and present information on ancient Greece, the reason her teacher explained was for research for photography, with four other girls: Elise, Megan, Sophia and Cleo (short for Cleopatra), what they didn't expect while doing this assignment was a trip into the greek world of old and a fateful meeting with one it's deities.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Strange Labyrinth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205930





	1. A Strange decent into a Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read my Miraculous Labyrinth story, this might be familiar to you, but I wanted to experiment with different character's from different fandoms.

My name is Maxine Caulfield. I’m a geeky Seattle college student, a girl that's kinda cute, and not the type to get into trouble. But I’m not interested in who I am now. I’m interested in what's about to come. This is the story about how I and four other girls were changed as I ventured through...The God's Labyrinth.

The final project for the Classical Antiquity class is due in another three weeks and I thought it would be good to get the group together to take care of it early.

"Why are we in the library on a weekend? There's lots of time until we need to do this thing." Megan wasn't too happy about the idea. With blonde hair that's cut rather short and a lean physique, she's a bit of a tomboy. Not exactly the sporty type, since her chest would bounce too much for most activities, but she does have a bit of an aggressive side.

"The earlier we start, the earlier we can get it finished and out of the way. I know a lot about Greek mythology, but I don't know how much time it will take to get it all together." Max calmly explains.

"Couldn't we just grab the information online and be done with it? This sucks!"

"We need at least five print sources..." A short redhead quietly pointed out.

"Shut up Cleo." The curt reply made the meek girl shrink even more into her chair.

"Hey, leave Cleo alone, and she's right. Plus, it's not like you had anything planned anyways, right?" The dark-haired Sophia spoke up in the girl's defence.

"Yeah, weren't you just complaining about how there's nothing good on TV tonight?" Elise wobbled as she shifted in her chair. Though a long-haired blonde with jiggly endowments, she's not always an airhead.

Megan just gave them all a beaten scowl.

"Aaaanyways..." Max tries to get things back on track. "We've got a lot to cover. There's a large pantheon of gods here and even more other creatures that the Greeks cooked up, so we might be here for a while today."

"Yeah, there's a lot of half-gods. Like Perseus and Hercules and Xena." Elise recounted a few on her fingers.

Cleo tried to regain some ground from her previous scolding. "Umm... Wasn't Xena a show?"

Max can't help but smile. "Yeah, and wasn't she a warrior princess at that?"

Sophia stifled a snort and stood before letting out a quick giggle while grabbing her mug. "Hehe... Okay, I'm going to need some more to drink I think. Anybody else- Whoa!"

The dark hair flipped in front of her face as she stumbled over one of the power cables.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! Is your laptop alright?!"

Max quickly inspects it. "It's fine, you're good. Just a couple of drops of coffee, seems like you spilled some."

"Dammit! Looks like I got some on one of the books."

"It's a hardcover, it should wipe off." With a quick swipe of a napkin across the offended text, most of the black liquid rubs off.

"The guy on the front probably was waiting for something to drink anyways." Elise jokes about the cover. "He's just sitting there with that big cup."

“What the hell!” The group all shout with surprise.

A bright light shines down from above, blinding everybody.

Blinking, Max’s vision slowly returns. However, her eyes do not open to the sight of books and shelves. Plopped down on a large pillow, she is surrounded by massive pillars of marble holding up ancient architecture that looks as good as new. Fancy drapes and embellished carvings and pruned grape vines adorn the large temple, further decorated by many naked and semi-naked beautiful women lounging and drinking and fawning over a man at the throne. A simple toga covers the lone man, barely hiding anything as he sprawls over the seat, a chalice in one hand and the sex of a girl in the other.

Megan is the first to speak up. "Where the hell are we?!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, girl. That is the realm of my uncle, not my own." The man swirls the liquid in his goblet before taking a sip.

"Then who the hell are you?!"

"First you deface my image, then you compare my abode to that of the abominable underworld, then you claim ignorance of who I am? I know you petty humans have no manners and us gods have fallen to the wayside, but this is outright appalling."

Mulling over the strange man's statements, Max review’s her surroundings once more. "Greek architecture... Uncle runs the underworld... Grape vines... A harem of intoxicated women revelling... Wait. Are you saying you're Dionysus, the Greek god of wine?"

He raises an eyebrow. Pulling the hand from the lady's loins and clapping it against the chalice, "Bravo, you have at least one wench who isn't completely insolent. I suppose I won't turn you into boars in heat so readily then. Yet, you must still be punished!"

Cleo blinks. She doesn't quite understand the situation, but she does understand the end of the sentence. "Punished? Why?"

"Did you not hear me child? You shall be punished for defacing my image. For spilling that offensive liquid upon a representation of me." He points to the mug still in Sophia’s hand. She blushes and tries to hide it behind her, now recalling the man on the cover of the book she soiled as the same man before her.

"Wait, she's the one who spilt it, not us!" Megan argues back. "Why are the rest of us here?!"

"You all partook of the beverage, did you not? Now you dare defy me?"

Max jump’s in front of Steph and holds her back, silencing her before something worse happens. Max has read plenty of Greek literature to know how this could play out. "Please, powerful one, forgive us. Thank you for not turning us into pigs. May I ask, what punishment do you have in mind?"

"There, was that so hard to show some manners?" The god wears a devious smirk. "Very well. Your punishment shall be a simple one. The five of you can either make it through my labyrinth, or you can all be turned into marble statuary. If you all successfully go through my labyrinth, then you will be sent back from whence you came. Fail, and you will join the other girls here for eternity. So, which will you choose?"

Without much of a choice, Max chooses for the rest of them. "We'll take the labyrinth, please."

"Very well." He motions towards a large door that creaks open, providing a path outside. "Go forth, mortals, and pray that you survive."

The girls all take Max’s lead and follow’s her out to a forest with a cobbled path. It's much warmer than when they entered the library, a different season entirely. Max is definitely sure they aren't anywhere near their college.

"So... Can somebody explain what's going on? You seem like you've got an idea, Max." Sophia looks to Max.

"Well... The guy claims to be Dionysus, one of the Greek gods. Normally, I wouldn't believe that, but considering we just got teleported to a place that looks, feels, and smells like ancient Greece, I'm inclined to believe that he has some powers beyond a normal man. Which is bad, because the Greek gods had a tendency to mess with mortals..."

"Then you really think this is the labyrinth? Wasn't there some kind of minotaur and a maze or something?"

"That's _the_ labyrinth, I think this is just _a_ labyrinth; a single path with obstacles that leads to the goal. So, if we just keep following this path, it should take us to the end, but we should expect something to get in the way. Hopefully not a large bull-headed man-monster."

Megan shakes her head. "God dammit Sophia, why did you have to spill the coffee? I didn't want to study, but I especially didn't want to be the pawn of a stupid god!"

"Hey, I didn't know that gods were real! When was the last time you saw someone worship Zeus or something?!" Sophia retorts.

"Umm... guys. What does that say?" Elise breaks up the fight before it escalates further by pointing to an overgrown archway leading into a darkened room not far down the dirt road.

Max picks up her pace down the path to move closer, squinting to make it out and reading as you all hurry up to it. "It's in Ancient Greek... It says something like: 'Those who come out do so different than they come in.'"

Cleo repeats it for clarification. "So... we get changed somehow? I'm not sure how I feel about that..."

"Well... We either chance whatever this is or we become drunken sex slaves..." Max motion’s inward. "At least this way we might be able to escape. Shall we?"

With a reluctant nod, the girls step inside.

A wall slams down behind Max once they’re all inside, trapping the group in a small round room.

"Hey, we're trapped!" Elise points out. The other girls have the same expression but didn't need to state the obvious.

"Now what..." Steph is not amused.

Sophia looks around. There's not much to see except for a round pedestal in the centre of the room, lit by a beam of sunlight shining down from above. Six rings sit atop in equidistant grooves. One blue, one red, one yellow, one green, one black, and one white. "There's some more Greek on here. Max?"

"Hmm... 'The path will be revealed once five of six have been chosen', basically. So, I guess we each have to choose a ring and put it on? No telling what will happen when we do though..."

"We'll all go at the same time then?"

Everybody nods once more with hesitance.

Max select’s the blue ring.

"Ooo, black is my favourite! I choose that one!" Elise plucks it up.

"I'll take the green ring." Megan grabs it.

Sophia takes the red ring.

And Cleo carefully takes the yellow one.

"Alright... One... Two... Three!"


	2. Max and friend's  first transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and her friend's have reached their first challenge, let's see what happen's

The Girl's slip their new ring's on.

As the ring slips onto Max’s finger, she feels a strange tightening in her pants. A stirring between her legs rapidly progresses in an intense force as her clitoris quickly swells within her labia and pounds against her panties. That sensation alone is far more than the poor button has ever experienced, so huge between her thighs, but gets even worse as it doesn't stop there. She looks down and sees a bulge forming in her crotch as the thing continues to grow, pressing against the tough fabric of her lower garment. She can feel the genitalia lengthening and thickening, pressing up further and stretching her lower lips forward. A sense of pain from the crushing of her pants forces her hands to grab onto the bulge, sending a different shock of pleasure through her body. Yet, it only lasts for a moment before she is buckling against the pressure of the sensitive organ.

Thankfully, her clothing easily gives way, bursting from her body and disintegrating into nothing, allowing the appendage to flop into your hands. She gasps, happy at the reduced torture, but then her eyes go wide as she sees what you are holding. They're all college girls, so it's no wonder what it is. A long, thick, stiff penis fills her grip and beyond, easily at least nine inches in length and slightly red from the straining it had undergone. It grows right from her labia, tugging some of the lips along with it, where her clitoris used to be. In fact, from her grasp, the tingly sensations cannot be mistaken, it is her clit. Except bigger and lewder and with a hole at the tip that has a bit of clear gooey stuff drooling down and and and... Oh god.

The 'excitement' it feels quickly passes and softens up from her horror, shrinking down to about half its size and dangling in front of her thighs. Her hands dare not uncover it, her face warm and bright red and dying from confused embarrassment.

"I've... got a penis." The words come out of her mouth, but she was hoping saying it would make reality correct itself.

\-----------*----------------

Elise slides hers on at the same time.

The ring glistens upon her finger and her chest feels a little tight. The tightness increases and she quickly realizes that her shirt is looking rather strained. The burgeoning hills are swelling within the fabric with her nipples pressing lewdly against it. Elise’s natural instinct is to adjust her shirt by tugging it down a little, but the cleavage that fills the collar is far more than she ever recalls with even more coming. Elise squeaks a little as her breath is forced from her lungs and she stares dizzily at the absurd mounds in front.

Thankfully, the shirt gives way much more easily than she would have thought, tearing, and shredding into tiny pieces and disappearing completely. With a loud gasp, she takes a relieved breath, but bends over as an unexpected weight pulls her whole body forward. Elise’s breasts each as big as her head, they wobble heavily below, completely nude with pert swollen nipples forming peaks to the surprisingly large orbs.

It only takes a couple moments to realize that they're completely bare and quickly right herself, stumbling slightly from the weight and wrapping her arms around them, trying her best to harness them in her grasp. Barely able to cover them, she takes a few moments to get used to the heaviness and the extra momentum they add to every step.

Elise seems more disappointed than surprised. "I thought I was done growing..."

\-----------*----------------

Megan does as well...

The ring appears to glow a little upon her finger, which is shortly matched by a glow in her cheeks. Suddenly feeling flush, she flaps her shirt a bit to deal with the oddly rising temperature. The wisps of air across her breasts only seems to make things worse as a tingling flow’s through her body, focusing between her legs. Megan’s jaw falls agape, and her tongue lolls out, breathing heavily in hopes for cooler air, not caring about the slight strand of drool descending from the corner of her mouth. Megan’s heart beats loudly and rapidly in her chest. Megan fidgets and rubs her thighs together as an overwhelming desire builds. Doing her best to hold back, sweat begins to bead here and there on her skin. And yet, despite knowing better, with her friends around and in a strange place, she just can't help herself...

Megan’s hands quickly unlatch her pants and they both dive into her panties. Already so wet and slick, lewd sounds emanate from her crotch as her fingers pound away at her sex. So sensitive and hot, it doesn't take long before some relief comes. Megan's eyes roll up into her head and her mouth finally closes, a satisfied moan accompanying her quivering body.

After several seconds of bliss, she finally blinks back to reality. A bright red blush fills her face as she realizes what she just did in front of her friends. However, the intense embarrassment does not seem to have stopped her hand from rubbing intently. Try as she may, the most she can do is pull one slimy hand out. As soon as she attempts to pull out the other, an overwhelming ache draws it back in. Like a sex-hungry animal, she simply cannot stop herself... The most she can do is pull up her pants a little bit and bashfully try to keep the noise down.

"Why can't I keep my hand out of my cunt?!" Megan seems angrier than aroused.

\-----------*----------------

As does Sophia.

With the ring snugly on her finger, she begins to notice some other things begin to feel snug as well. Sophia’s pants and shirt pull taut across her skin, straining across her thighs and breasts and everything in between. Sophia looks down to see the floor moving away, while her arms and legs stretch outward from the hems of her clothes.

The pressure building around her body, she closes her eyes and hopes it is just one of those weird dreams. But, as the sounds of ripping fabric reaches her ears, she opens one eye in time to see her outfit tear apart, only to disperse and dissipate into nothing, her grown body now completely nude.

In shock, she crosses a longer arm over her larger breasts, while the other arm attempts to cover up her more exposed groin. Nearly two feet taller with all the other bits grown in proportion, she feels like a giant compared to before, especially as she towers over the other girls.

"Did everybody else just get smaller?!"

\-----------*----------------

And Cleo cringes a little as it goes on hers.

The ring sits on her finger, doing absolutely nothing. Strange... Cleo opens her mouth to convey her curiosity but is immediately caught off guard as her tongue pushes out. Cleo gags a little at first, as she feels the hunk of muscle swell in her mouth, growing longer and longer, faster than she can let it fall out at first. It slides down her chin and further still, eventually settling as it touches her cleavage.

The back portion fills her mouth, so thick that her jaw is open rather wide to contain it, while the end tapers slightly more than a normal tongue might. Annie pauses and focus on reeling it back in, feeling it slide back down her throat, bulging up and nestling somewhere inside until she shuts her mouth.

A bit afraid, she opens her mouth only a little this time, the long slithery thing almost slipping back out, but her hands catch it by cupping her maw. With a bit more focus, she releases it, able to hold it back on her own and slowly draw it out forward and up, cringing as she sees it reach well past her nose and could probably all the way up past her eyebrows, then curls back down to brush against the top of her breast before returning inside.

"Mmmph!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Max - Cock growth  
> Elise - Breast growth  
> Megan - In Heat  
> Sophia - Height  
> Cleo - Tongue


	3. The Girl's Second Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Elise, Megan, Sophia and Cleo have just gone through their first transformation's in the labyrinth, after leaving the chamber they meet the Centaur Ocyrhoe, get new clothes and are brought to their next challenge.

The wall opposite the one the girls entered rises, revealing an exit. The girls all stumble out, eager to get away from the pedestal, but stepping into the full sunlight only makes the changes more obvious. Sophia towers over everybody else, arms reaching to hide as much as possible. Elise resorts to only cupping the exposed nipples with hands, giving up on trying to hide the giant wobbling melons. Max clasp’s the new appendage down, trying to avoid showing a masculine bulge.

Megan stomps ahead. "Alright, can somebody tell me what the fuck just happened?!" Why is my cooch feeling like it's never been fucked before in its life?!"

Max tries to speak up. "I guess this is what the warning was about... In order to get through the labyrinth, we have to endure becoming 'different'. And I'm not seeing anything besides a path leading further on, so that means we'll likely experience more changes..."

"What?! Seriously?! Goddammit... Whatever, let's just get on with it. And would you stop covering yourselves?! It's going to take forever if you keep inching along like that. We're all girls here!" Max grow’s an even brighter shade of red, clenching the southern masculinity tighter at the statement. Megan corrects herself. "Well, we're mostly all girls, I guess." Megan gazes towards the hidden cock, biting a lip while the lower lips burn with desire.

Megan continues to take charge and stomps down the open path.

"I don't know... Are these changes really so bad? I kinda like these." Elise bounces the tits in her palms, giggling a little with how much more massive they are.

Max retort’s, slightly jealous. "Hush. You weren't exactly flat before anyways." Elise giggles again, bouncing them in your direction to show off.

Cleo flicks the long tongue in and out, still in disbelief that it's that long. Sophia can't help but give a cheeky comment, "You know, it could really be popular with the girls."

With nobody wanting to delay, the girls match pace with Megan and follow’s the labyrinth into a forest.

All goes well through the wooded area, until the clopping of hooves and a feminine voice catches the groups attention.

"Ahh, another unfortunate group. And so soon?" Everybody halts as a dark-skinned woman clad in Greek armour reveals herself from behind the trees. At first it appears as though she is riding a horse, but with a broader view it's obvious that she IS the horse.

Max recognizes the creature quickly. "A... A centaur?!"

"Yes, child. Forgive my rudeness. I am Ocyrhoe, daughter of Chiron. And judging by your appearances, I imagine you are not here of will?"

Megan does not seem happy with yet another strange being. "Why should we tell you?! Aren't you just another one of that alcoholic's tests?!"

"No, I have no allegiance to Dionysus. Quite the opposite, in fact. I do not appreciate what he does with the women here. Although I am not one of his victims, I have met many and even grown quite fond of a few."

A point in that statement troubles Max. "'Many'? As in there have been others?"

"Yes, you are not the first. Dionysus has been putting girls through this labyrinth for the past few centuries. More frequently so in the past few decades. I came across another group just a month ago."

Max hesitates to ask. "Have any... succeeded?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know. Some have been able to pass beyond my liberties in this realm and I am unaware of how successful they have been. A few that managed to get far, however, have returned to dwell here, failing the labyrinth, and resigning to their fates."

Grimaces cross all of the girl’s faces, the odds not sounding too good.

"Do not fret so quickly, young ones. I do know of some details of the labyrinth that may increase your chances and give you a better start than most. Please, follow me, it is best if we don't discuss matters directly in line of Dionysus' scrying sight."

Ocyrhoe leads the group slightly off the path and deeper into the forest. The centaur brings the group to a rather notable tree. Amongst its branches dangle various lengths of silken fabric, as well as clasps and ropes to help tie things together.

"Come now, pick from the tree and clothe yourselves. Your original outfits will likely prove more troublesome down the road, so I would suggest abandoning them for looser garbs from these instead."

Appreciative of having something instead of nothing, all heed the advice and circle around the tree, picking some of the linens and facing from each other as you change. Some makeshift tunics and bras and skirts are rather easy to fashion with what's available. Meanwhile, the fair centauress divulges some of the secrets of the labyrinth.

"Although I took you from the path to bring you here, it is still your most direct route, so you should stick to it. Venturing away from it would only lead you to the other perils of this realm. Do not eat from any of the fruits or foods you may come across, they are not like what you are used to. The water is fine, but you should never stay in one spot for too long; though this may be a journey, it should be a relatively short one that you can complete in a matter of hours."

"As for the checkpoints in the labyrinth, such as the one you have gone through, there are only three more. At each you will have the same six colours to choose from, just like the rings you wear now. Each choice will result in another... 'adjustment' to yourselves, so be prepared."

"Most particularly, the changes for each colour seem to follow set themes. The changes of a colour will try to build a rather... perverse rendition of creatures and people of Greek history. Or likely 'mythology', to you. You could potentially estimate what the options at each checkpoint will result in based on previous results, if you can guess what the subject is. Unfortunately, I have not been able to connect any together definitively from my encounters with previous groups, and those that fail cannot recall what they chose. There also appear to be more than six themes. So, while I know my kind is one of the themes, where I have seen other girls with the lower body of a horse after venturing, I cannot say for certain if that is one of the themes you are experiencing."

Having all gotten dressed, Ocyrhoe begins to clop her hooves to the ground worriedly. "Sadly, that is all the information I have to give. I hope it will aid your journey. However, we have been off the path for too long now. I am sure Dionysus has already begun divining the location to find where you have ventured off to. His attention easily falters, so escaping his sight for a short while is simple, but he is not an idiot. Always keep in mind that you mortals are his playthings. He will not let you go so easy. Now quick, I suggest you return to the path. I wish you luck in your endeavour."

With many thanks for the assistance, the group walks more comfortably back on track as the centauress gallops in the opposite direction. Although she may be immortal as well, she is still as susceptible to the will of the gods as the girls are.

The next checkpoint comes into view after only another ten minutes of walking. A great wall sprawling out of visibility in either direction makes it impossible to walk around without venturing far beyond the path, but a large door 'welcomes' the group inside. Without much of an option, the group steps in to make a choice.

The far wall of yet another small room has six large chalices sitting on small shelves. Each is filled with a different coloured liquid; one blue, one red, one yellow, one green, one black, and one white. Above them all is even more Greek text.

"You may not pass until five of the chalices have been imbibed', basically." Max quickly translates.

"Of course,..." Megan is so thrilled.

Max attempts to estimate your chances. "Well, judging from what the horse-woman said, it doesn't sound like there's much of a choice yet. I can't think of any Greek myths that had these features, and even then, it might not match exactly."

"So, I guess just pick one and let's drink up together?" Sophia asks and everybody nods agreement. "Then bottoms up!"

\-----------*----------------

Max lift’s the chalice and drinks the blue fluid. It tastes a bit fruity and has a slight kick to it, wine as she expects, but the flavour is rather generic and doesn't match the colour at all.

There is a slight feeling of her lips starting to spread apart down below. With the kinds of changes that have been going on, she worriedly flips up her skirt and stares at her loins. Max has to lift her floppy cock out of the way to see what is going on, only to grimace as the thing begins to stiffen in her grip. The front portion of her inner labia grows excessively larger, dangling down from the outer labia so very obviously, with the clitoral hood doing the same and joining them together, melding around the penis until it is descending underneath to finally connect the lips. Two small shapes form within the obscenely large genitalia, looking like spheres. They grow and swell within the flappy flesh, becoming sizeable orbs, filling the lips until they look like stretch sacks swinging from her crotch. Until they look like... testicles?!

Max can feel them ache with an internal pressure. With an appropriate amount of fear, her free hand reaches in to inspect the change. The lips are aptly sensitive as they hang there stretched and heavy, pulling the backside down slightly with them and spreading the passage open. The... 'balls', however, feel rather hard, yet squishy, but are also very sensitive and causes her hand to try and squeeze them to fight the pressure.

A shock runs up her spine as a strange orgasm explodes through her body. The orbs rumble in her grip and the penis pulsates in her other hand. The underside of the erection swells as fluid shoots through, launching gooey strands from the tip, up your belly, and into your exposed under-cleavage, with white splatters managing to slip through across your chest. She quakes a few more times as more thick wads fire off in decreasing intensity and volume.

It takes a minute before her heaving and panting and throbbing settles. Looking down at the mess she made, there's no doubt as to what the heady-scented goop is... The balls are most definitely functional, despite her feminine gender. With some disgust, she wipes the sticky stuff off the best she can and let the package flop back down against her thighs. Covering the slight bulge with the skirt, the constant reminder of the weights below swinging with each step causes a slight change in how she walk’s.

"Ahh..." Finishing off the set, the statement is more of a confused 'so that's where they are', rather than fully grasping what just happened.

\-----------*----------------

Elise jumps at the black chalice. "Can't beat choosing your favourite colour!" She quickly chugs it.

Goosebumps spread across her skin as a very light breeze leads to a shiver. Elise’s arms naturally reach up to cover the opposite shoulders and rub for some warmth, but she immediately stops as she shudders with an erotic bliss. Ever so softly, her fingers slowly descend, gently caressing her arms. A moan escapes her lips, and she gasps as the hands glide across her exposed belly. Elise’s thighs proceed to rub into each other with the delight, only amplifying the climatic feelings further. The skirt strokes across her pantiles butt and the top stretches across her breasts as she breathes heavily. It all proves to be too much at once and she collapses to her hands and knees, panting and gasping from the most intense orgasm she has ever had. And she didn't even touch her genitals.

As a quick test of the normal orgasm broadcast system, a hand reaches between her legs to meet the swollen and throbbing womanhood. With one stroke, she is sent reeling to the ground, her mind going numb with pleasure.

After several moments of laying curled up on the floor, huffing and panting and twitching, the fuzziness eventually clears. Carefully and shakily, she rises back up, quivering as the tree-cloth wafts against her hips and breasts. Elise is eventually able to stand upright, though it's hard to remain focused. Elise’s body is so sensitive that her thoughts are full of a blissful fog and most of her effort is spent trying to move without falling into another climactic spiral.

"Mmmm..." Elise seems rather happy with gliding some fingers over the soft skin.

\-----------*----------------

"If I wanted something to drink, I would have gone to that party tonight instead..." The continually grumpy Megan picks up the green chalice and gulps it down.

A warmth in her chest becomes disconcerting. Megan’s nipples press against the tree-cloth, surprisingly stiff and large. Actually, they are growing even larger and longer than they normally are when stiff, nearly five inches. A tingling sensation in them makes her face flush and her hands reach up to grab them. Megan shudders as they feel especially stiff and sensitive in her grip, much harder than before. They thicken and bulge, straining the fabric that hides them. That also makes it much more obvious that the tips are swelling into mushroom-like caps and causing them to look suspiciously like something else...

Afraid, she quickly turns away front the others and unwraps things from the cloth. Much to her dismay, they look exactly as she had worried. Penises. Stiff, erect, hard, throbbing, glans-tipped penises, standing out from her breasts. Even worse, there is an overwhelming urge to 'take care of them'. In a dazed trance, her hands reluctantly reach up and wrap around, starting to slowly stroke. A clear fluid beads from the tips, assisting in the effort. Megan shudders as her hands rove across the tips to gather the stuff and her breasts quake as a pressure begins to build. Face hot and fearful of what's to come, she clamps her eyes shut and let out a moan with the oncoming climax.

Though she can't see it, she can feel the liquid rush through her nipples and hear it splatter over the ground. Megan jerks and trembles as she comes down from the high that enveloped her entire chest, while the things soften in her grip. Megan eventually opens her eyes to watch the things recede back into her breasts. The lengths relax back into rather puffy areolas and the tips sit on top like fat bulbous nipples. Megan is able to at least cover herself rather easily, though the white globs on the ground and the worry of future arousal remains as significant concerns. Which are quickly well founded as the heat from her loins spread upward to the newcomers, raising them back out from their slumber. Megan groans in both pleasure and dismay as one hand is forced back to her crotch and the other to the penis-nipples, shooting alternating loads of white spunk into the tree-cloth every several minutes as they wind down and perk back up, the outfit soon dripping and stinking of sex...

"Seriously?! What the fuck?!" Megan stares down at the things in confused disgust.

\-----------*----------------

"At least we're being treated to something this time." Sophia downs the yellow almost as fast.

Two odd tingles below her chest, directly below each breast, draw the attention of her hands. The spots feel strangely sensitive and weirdly circular. As she fondles the regions, her fingers bump across growing nubs. The nubs perk outward, and the round patches puff out with them while the surrounding skin begins to bulge outward. Sophia’s hands palm the fattening mounds, and her eyes widen as the sensation is far too familiar. Nipples upon breasts, just like the ones she already has, growing just below the original pair. Sophia can't see them at first, with the sizeable twins in the way, but as the new sisters fill out they are unmistakeable. They wobble and jiggle as she moves, not contained by the makeshift top like the other two, and their fresh new exposed teats stiffen in the air.

Doing her best to cover the bonus bosom, her fingers secretly toy with the extra nipples to inspect how real they really are, making the upper pair grow stiff with jealousy in the cloth as well.

"Umm... What?"

\-----------*----------------

With not much left to choose from, Cleo sips down the red beverage.

Cleo feels... pretty good, actually. Filled with energy. And power. So much power. Though the tree-cloth grows mildly tight around her body, it merely accentuates the curves and contours. With some flexing, it hugs her muscles. From head to toe, her body is firmer and leaner. An odd sensation, but not a bad one either. Cleo has obviously bulked up a bit quite a bit more. Although, it's not huge like a body-builder. More like an athlete. A well-trained, pleasantly chiselled, strong athlete.

Cleo shakily tries picking a rock up off the ground. She accidentally crushes it in her grip, very much unused to being strong. "Oops..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Max - Cock growth - Balls  
> Elise - Breast growth - Sensitive Skin  
> Megan - In Heat - Cocknipples  
> Sophia - Height - Four Breasts  
> Cleo - Tongue - Muscles


	4. Third Transformations for Max and friend's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and her friend's encounter a sphinx and have to answer riddles, after answering the riddles correctly the girls are taken to their next challenge.

Not far up the river stands a sturdy and stable stone bridge. However, upon an ornate slab of marble beside it stands a grand beastly woman.

Twice as tall as any of the group, she walks on four paws with the body of a lion. Her head and chest appear human, aside from the twin pairs of ample nude breasts hanging from her chest, an extra pair below the normal. Great feathered wings unfurl on her back as she demands your attention. "And to cross this bridge, however, you must first pass by me."

"I am not wrestling with a giant cat-woman..." Megan grumbles.

"I don't think we'll need to." Max steps forward to the beast, sizing her up. "You're a sphinx, aren't you? You're not the type to fight, right?"

The sphinx lays back down upon her pedestal. "You are correct. Though I am mighty, I am not barbaric."

"Instead you prefer riddles, don't you?"

"Again, you are correct. If you wish to cross this bridge you must answer my riddles three. If you manage to answer all correctly, I will provide some insight to the themes of the choices you pick from that the deity has chosen for you today. Get any wrong and you shall entertain me instead." A catty grin and a long tongue licking her lips adds to the menacing prospect of failure.

The other girls gulp. With the bridge the only way to cross in sight, the only choice is to leave it to Max.

"Shall we begin?" The great creature smiles.

"For your first riddle"

"What holds water, yet is full of holes?"

"A Sponge" says Max.

"Very good. Now the second..."

"On which side of a chicken are the most feathers?"

"The Outside" answer Max.

"How keen. And for your last riddle..."

"What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"

"Man" Max answers.

"Most excellent indeed. You have solved all three and may pass freely. But first, I will keep my promise and tell you the themes of the choices you endure, so that you may have an edge.

"On this day, the hue that is blue represents the satyr; the horny goat-men that revel under the god of wine. The subject of red is an Amazon; the proud powerful female warriors that disposed of many men. Yellow embodies myself, the sphinx. I doubt you need much description from what you witness here. Green depicts the manticore. Also known as a 'man-eater', that vicious cousin of mine sports enough dangerous attributes to intimidate most mortals. The blackness personifies the nymph; exceptionally attractive young maidens that are spirits of nature itself. And finally, white symbolizes the harpy; the bird-like women that dwell on ancient islands."

"That is all I have to offer and I bid you farewell." The feminine feline swipes her paw, gesturing the group to pass.

Returning the beast's smile, the group quickly cross the bridge to avoid any further confrontation. It's never good to push your luck with mythical beings.

"That could have turned out far worse." Max sighs in relief. "The gods were known to be fairly petty, ready to turn you into a pig or a buck if you put even a toe out of line or accidentally provoke them the right way. We've gotten off fairly leniently, all things considered."

"I would save that judgement until after we're done." Sophia points ahead. The path dips down to the foot of a mountain, leading into a cave. The third checkpoint.

Walking inside, it's yet another small room. This time, one of the walls is lined with six hexagonal tablets of the usual colours, carved with an image of a nude woman sprawling erotically.

"So, we just need to touch these?" Elise inquires.

"Well, we're not prying them off the wall, so yeah." Megan retorts. "Let's just get this over with..."

\-----------*----------------

As soon as Max touches the green tablet in sync with the others, a flash of light fills the room.

As it fades and her sight returns, she looks down to see what has changed. Much to her surprise, there have been no bodily transformations. Instead, she is now wearing a tight, jet-black, latex... 'catsuit' is probably the best word for it. It covers everything in one entire piece of shiny darkness, with platform heels melded into the suit around her feet. Only her head, hands, and a nice window to her squished-up cleavage are free. Everything feels a little 'squished' and so outlined in this second layer of skin that she almost feels more exposed than simply being naked. Walking is a tad bit difficult too. She is learning first-hand why some things shouldn't be squeezed so much. Although she regretted how they swung around before, she is now wishing her balls could be free once more..."This... feels weird..."

\-----------*----------------

Elise goes for the black tablet, her favourite colour.

When the light fades, she's now sporting a rather sheer gown that hugs her body and leaves very little to the imagination. Reflexively covering her more intimate parts, it's a fruitless endeavour. At least the slight bit of opacity makes her skin look milky and pretty, and the fabric is so soft and silky that it feels somewhat divine. Maybe a little too divine as her tender skin absolutely relishes in it, to the point that she begins to quiver with a mild bodily orgasm. The cloth continues to brush and tease her sensitivity, making her eyes cross a little as she walks. Despite how embarrassing it might be, it's quite the blissful experience. Elise’s more exaggerated features also seem to press against the fabric more, becoming even more visible and causing the draping cloth to stand out further..."This would make for a good night gown."

\-----------*----------------

Megan fist-bumps the yellow one.

Shaking her head of the blinding light, she looks down to find she's clad in a buttoned-up blouse with a tie and a matching pleated skirt. Basically, the generic schoolgirl uniform fetish, complete with lacking panties. Not exactly surprising, but not terrible either, considering there were none before the change either.

"Been a while, but it still looks alright, at least."

\-----------*----------------

Sophia presses the white tablet.

Her pupils dilate and take a few moments to focus after the flash, only to go wide as she's dressed in a nice airy sundress, with designs of open skies and wispy clouds. Not much unlike the tree-cloth she had been wearing, it still feels nice to wear something a little more normal.

"This isn't that bad. Almost better than the cloths, at least."

\-----------*----------------

Cleo reluctantly aims for the red tablet.

She blinks several times after the flash, and several more as she realizes she's clothed in a skirt and top, just as before, but instead made of leather and much sturdier, stylized to look more suitable for a warrior. It suits her muscular form perfectly, as though ready to go into battle.

"Umm... Okay..." Despite the warrior outfit, Cleo still manages to look meek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Max - Cock growth - Balls - Catsuit  
> Elise - Breast growth - Sensitive Skin - Sheer Gown  
> Megan - In Heat - Cocknipples - Schoolgirl  
> Sophia - Height - Four Breasts - Sundress  
> Cleo - Tongue - Muscles - Gladiatrix


End file.
